The Small Things
by Cpn.J.Harkness
Summary: Ianto has OCD. Ianto/Jack/Owen.


It was the small things, at first that Jack noticed about Ianto. The way he would walk, like every step was measured, timed, and planned as well as memorized, like he planned each step, the time between them, and measured each distance between his steps. It was something that nobody but those who were watching closely would see, but even if Ianto was back from his suspension at the time Jack had started to notice, he still kept a close eye on the Welshman, following his every move and breath.

Ianto would always file things perfectly, normal for an archivist, but Ianto would also make sure that each paper was straight, not crumpled in the least bit, and each file and paper was perfectly in line with each-other. If the file was even a millimeter out of place, his brows would draw together in what Jack thought to be the most adorable frown ever, and he would make sure nobody was looking before he meticulously put it back the way he had it. once he got caught by Owen, and the medic took one look, and 'accidentally' bumped into the folder, putting it and inch out of place, and stepped to the side and let Ianto's twitching hands put it back, a bead of sweat on his brow that Jack just wanted to lick right of him, and a few other things. The doctor raised an eyebrow, and realization flashed in his eyes. after that little bit of information, Owen was much better at keeping his desk more organized, and didn't argue when Ianto fixed something on his desk, or asked him to clean up his mess. The doctor had even stopped a few meltdowns that he was sure even Gwen could slightly notice, when things just got so very messy. He helped clean in those times, ignoring Ianto's incredulous look when it first happened. After a few times, Ianto didn't even react beyond a weakly whispered 'thank you'.

When Ianto would set down coffee, he would always put it in the same place every time on each desk, and the handle would always be at the same angle. Just within reach, but not enough to get in the way of work. when Gwen had thoughtlessly just taken the cup from The Welshman's hands, Owen and Jack could see Ianto starting to have a breakdown and Owen immediately remedied the situation by taking the cup from Gwen, Ignoring her angry Squawk, and gave it back to Ianto, who, with a relieved sigh that made both Owen and Jacks Chest Tighten and their eyes to gain a sad look, he placed the cup down the way that he always did. Gwen just huffed and went back to her solitaire game, sipping at the coffee. Owen and Jack shared a look and they both glared at the Welshwoman, both upset at her selfish tendencies that seemed to be happening more and more.

Ianto did have a breakdown, when both Gwen and tosh had a day off, when something that Gwen had been playing with blew up. They discovered that instead of gunpowder it used air, very strong air. It blew everything within fifteen meters into a very untidy mess, and Ianto stared wildly at it before he tried his hardest to figure out what to clean first. Jack and Owen, who were already running toward the sound of the blast, stopped short at the sight that greeted them. Ianto had collapsed on the ground and was Shivering, his eyes wild and tears running down his cheeks, panicking at the mess that surrounded him. Owen's medical instincts kicked in first, and he rushed to the Tea-Boys' side, gathering him in his arms and trying to calm him down.

"Come on Tea boy, calm down, we'll clean it together."

Ianto turned his wide, childlike eyes to him.

"It's dirty, it a mess I need to clean it it's out of place please O'wn I need it clean please!"

Owen tried his hardest to calm the frantically struggling Welshman in his arms, but Ianto seemed to have gained some strength in his panicked state. Owen turned and gave Jack a frantic gaze.

"Bloody hell Harkness! Snap out of it and Get me a sedative! Third drawer on the right!"

When Jack came running back, Owen grabbed the sedative and injected it into the frantic young man's neck.

They took a while to clean the mess up, but when they did, it was worth it to see the happy and grateful look on the Tea boys face.

What Owen did not expect was for the tea boy to start snogging him, or for him to somehow enter a three way relationship with his boss and colleague.

Time passed, and Ianto's OCD still raged on, but the three men learned to work around the Welshman's little quirks. It became endearing after a while.

It was the small things that Jack noticed. But then again, Good things come in small packages.


End file.
